Akio
by Enculadus
Summary: What were to happen, if Technology was to become so great, that simple alternatives could easily rival it. Making the most powerful Obsolete? This is one of those stories, Following one man around the world. He is just a mercenary and a man.


Kuja: The main Character of this story. Not saying much else more.  
Kaito: The biggest bad ass mother on the battle field, or he likes to think, but even if you think he is, don t tell him it will only boost his ego.

Clash. The sound of steel hitting steel, the cries of the nearly departed and the still alive, could be heard far off in the background; but there was no time to deal with them. You would have to face the enemy face on without worry of your comrades to be able to win, because the slightest hesitation could mean your own demise. There were only a few people still alive, one who was known as Kuja, a usually kindhearted man who was dragged into the war, due to the sad demise of his wife. But that is another story, for another time. Kuja was a man who in his past didn't dabble much in Swordsmanship, or anything of the kind. But now he was fighting for his life with what strength he could manage. At that moment he realized that the enemy was charging at him, he didn't look very strong, but he was out for his life, so he would utterly crush them. At that second he swung his sword clashing against the man's shield. At that second the man deflected Kuja's attack feeling his sword slide off his sword, feeling it cut into the ground. At that second Kuja grinded his teeth well and ready to feel the cold steel penetrate his exposed stomach.  
At that very second a Jutte* shot out from his left blind spot, using its blade to deflect the impending blade at that very last second. At the same time Kuja was frozen still unable to comprehend that he in fact was saved, staring off into the distance in disbelief. Then he heard a noise that sounded far away yelling at him; then he realized what he was saying. "What the hell are you doing?! Stop staring off blankly! Get the hell up and cover my back!" It took his brain a second to realize what he said. After standing up and breathing in heavily he took his fighting stance and found his closest opponent charging at him. The sheer fear that he instilled inside of his opponent was enough to make him try to block that wasn t even comparable to the force of Kuja s attack. As Kuja jumped slightly into the hair clashing his sword into his opponents shield then quickly ducked pulling his sword back from the mans broken stance. Piercing his opponent s stomach open as the unknown man gasped for air grabbing his chest falling to the ground, Kuja quickly withdrew his sword focusing his eyes on the next opponent, he had no time to make sure he s opponent was alive or dead. When he had pulled the sword from the unknown man s chest he heard him grab his chest and grasp for air, Kuja cringed at it, even with all the blood he had spilled he was still not used to these spine numbing cries of pain. He gathered his thoughts and threw them away thinking he had no time to be afraid he was fighting for his survival and he had no choice but to push on.

*Jutte: The modern Jutte is about 45cm (18 inches) long with no cutting edge and a one-pronged tine, about 5cm long starting just above the handle and pointing toward the tip.

After what seemed like an eternity of fighting on the battle field, Kuja drew to the front lines wanting to try to finish off the enemy leader as quickly as possible to lower the enemy's moral, to end this as soon as possible; but as he charged forward he had noticed as he looked around...

He and another man that he could not distinguish were the only ones fighting. But the other man had such ease moving on to the next one with quick accuracy and speed. Kuja surged forward towards his only companion left, noticing he was using two Jutte like the man that had saved him earlier. He quickly went to his companion s aid protecting his flank with his blade even though it was obvious that they were heavily outnumbered. How could they have lost so many men in such a short period of time? He thought to himself. He glared around the battlefield scanning quickly for what he thought would be the strongest man on there side who had thrown his own side in such disarray. Then he spotted a man using a huge sword, bigger then what most men could even begin to wield with such excellent grace. He watched as he cut down a few of his remaining comrades that he had thought for dead. Kuja thought "It must have been there pride that made them keep going" He knew now who he had to take down. Kuja knew that there was no way he could win this battle; but would killing the enemy leader just be a shallow victory? He wasn't in the mood to think of such depressing, as he dashed towards his opponent, he would kill him or die trying.  
The companion that was with Kuja was later found out to be a man named Kaito who was also a Mercenary, He didn't really care much for which side won, as long as he got paid and didn't die but he seemed to have a much deeper misdemeanor. As Kaito dodged the next attack that was incoming towards his face he side stepped his opponent and rammed his Jutte deep in to the side of the mans hips fatally wounding him, he had no intention of killing a crippled man, not because he was a man of Justice, no no, it was because it was a waste of his time since he had to fight so many men at once. At that second he felt a sharp pain coming from his right side, he quickly looked over to see that he had been grazed by a sword. He saw the blood but felt no pain, he couldn't feel anything he was overcome with adrenaline, he quickly side stepped focused to avoid anymore incoming blows. At that moment looking up he noticed the man he would later call Kuja, Running and dashing between enemies, but just parrying there attacks and not focusing much attention on them. He wasn t paying much attention to the enemies around him which was rather arrogant since he did take a few wounds. Kaito looked farther ahead seeing a man that looked like the enemies leader, and instantly knew what Kuja was going to do. Without worry about his own wounds Kaito dashed in between enemies trying to catch up to Kuja, which was maybe ten yards ahead of him. Kuja was about to hit the enemy and was determined to hit the leader hard. Kuja jumped up into the air raising his sword up trying to form what stance he could smashing his sword into the middle of the man s giant sword pressing down on it, then the enemy leader looked up at him yelling IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE GOT? grinning up at Kuja grabbing onto his hilt hard pushing upwards throwing Kuja back. Kuja still even surprised at the enemies strength landed on the ground, leaning forward still being pushed back by the sheer force grinding along the grind, while raising his sword leaning downwards forming a stance. He then sped forward between two enemy guards quickly dispatching them with a simultaneous blow to one of there legs and on the other ones stomach leaving them incapacitated, while dashing forward determined to defeat this mammoth of a man. Kuja moved in dodging the blows of the enemies. Finally he got within range again of the man, he could not believe he threw him back so far, but he didn't care; This man would die soon. Even though this leader was fast and strong, he didn't seem to dabble in much swordsmanship; His moments were rather simple. The giant swung from left to right with all his force hoping to cut Kuja in half, but Kuja could easily see it coming, he quickly dodged under, thrusting his sword into the mans chest pushing him on his back. The leader swung his sword full knowing that he, himself would die, but desperately wanted to take Kuja with him. Kuja desperately pulled up his sword blocking most of it for the most part but even with his speed, he could not fully dodge such a blood thirsty attack. He was blown backwards, his body was not meant to take hits such as these; he was lucky he had not taken a hit earlier on. The leader grinned knowing that this would end soon, and that he was at least able to accomplish wounding his enemy, he knew the rest of his men could deal with him. Appearing from behind to man Kaito slid into the battle field in front of Kuja with a grin on his face. "Going for the leader and not going to even ask for help eh?" He laughed. Kuja smiled at him slightly coughing up blood, smiling at Kaito saying I probably should have eh, but you looked like you were busy, but.. I think you can finish this Kaito basking in his ego smiled while charging into the nearest opponent cutting him up with ease, only inflating his ego even more. He charged into the next opponent leaning forward while charging into close proximity to his chest thrusting upward from inside his range punching him upward into the air but only waiting a second before he threw a life breaking knee thrust to the mans chest breaking bones the sound even sounded like pain without boarders, Kuja was glad to have Kaito at his side, he probably would have died much earlier if not for him, so he though, I guess I m going to have to buy him a drink later heh. He charged at the leader, jumping upward, doing a downward thrust with both hands on the hilt into the man s chest, he had time to finish this one off. After that he came to Kaito s aid, helping him finish off what little men were left. Since most had run at the sight of there leader being slaughtered so easily, even if he did wound the man, that had eventually killed him, with his ally around. They tried to focus there attacks on Kaito but even with his wound he was far much to agile then they had anticipated. After what seemed like a few minutes too Kaito, but hours too Kuja, they had finally finished fighting and the battle field seemed sort of calm besides the few people moaning and crying for help. Kuja went and helped tend to the wounds of the people on there side, while Kaito went to see if there were any enemy survivors, that he could finish off. Kaito didn t find any enemy survivors he grinned Guess I did my job too well, or they ran away like cowards. Kuja smiled at Kaito saying would you get the hell over here and help me out? Kuja said in a annoyed voice. Ha-ha what? Want me to save your life again? He said in a very condescending tone. Whatever; I m just glad to be alive. Kuja said back to Kaito sighing. Oh yes Kaito you need to report to your post down the hill a ways, it seems you have some vacation time; as do I. I didn t know Mercenary get vacations? Kaito said laughing as he started to walk down the hill. Oh yea Kaito! Meet me at the bar later tonight, I owe you a drink! Kuja said smiling. Kaito said back with a huge grin throwing his arm up into the air All right free Booze! as he walked off into the distance down towards town. Kuja sighed, cracking his back with a distressed groan. Pulling out a cigarette all he could do was light it, take a drag while closing his eyes, reflect upon his day, and exhales a loom of smoke with a subtle sigh. Another day had gone by in Kuja s life but it still felt the same; but that guy Maybe he will change it for the better for him

You may be thinking right now that this is a samurai novel, but it isn't this is the year 2158, This is a Future. That in fact, does not have projectile weapons. In the past epic wars were raged between behemoth countries, After countless technology races, shield were created that could not be penatrated by any normal projectile. But it as soon found out. That blunt and bladed instruments would do the trick. After countless wars, Technology was lost, The scattered remnants of technology spread across the land. Since Superweapons were found to be not worth the matience, and few countries actually possesed the power or intelligence of the scamatics of the weapon to use them. In the end it just turned into a war on a smaller scale. Most of the world was peaceful, but you still have those people lusting for power, But since most countrys didn't have that much of a standered trained army, most countrys favored hiring mercenrys that were skilled, and would more then likey get the job done. Since after countless archs of peace in and war the normal popular became tired of fighting. This is about one of them, This is a story about one man among very many, but this is infact his story.  
Chapter 2.

Kuja laid down thinking to himself for a while reflecting on what had happened in his past and what he had become today he started grinning at the though of his present day thinking about how he never thought he would be a mercenary for some lame ass army. He laid back on the ground that he had been smoking on closing his eyes, while grabbing the hilt of his sword tight, while taking a deep breath then started thinking to myself about if he had everything finished and done here. Then suddenly jumped up realizing he had to go down to his post as well. Aw shit guess I get the fun of going for a walk he thought to himself, as he leaned up picking up his sword and putting it on his waist as he started walking down the hill.  
Kaito was bored listening to his boring debriefing nodding off to myself only to get yelled at to pay attention. Kaito looked up grinning to himself waiting for this boring meeting to be over with and wondering where Kuja was and why he wasn t here for the fun of listening to this idiot. Just that second Kuja entered the room Moving and sitting down in the corner trying to not make everyone in the room aware of himself. Which he did aside from Kaito. After the meeting Kaito and Kuja met up at the door making small talk with each other walking out towards the bar, telling each other the various reasons that they had become a Mercenary they were pretty much the same, but Kuja s were a bit more civil since he did strive for self perseverance. On the other hand Kaito was just in it for making the money and living a big life. As they started walking down the street a bit moving into the bar taking seats in the corner of it, and ordering there drinks, they talked about the battle that had just happened and about there various kills. At that moment a few, let s say not the kindest hearted people entered the bar and took seats next to the table of Kaito and Kuja. Kuja looked overly slightly eyeing the people that had come, there were three of them, They looked like your average thugs in there early 20s. Kuja sighed and lifted up his beer, taking a fast chug looking over at Kaito asking him how long he would be in his mercenary battalion. Kaito shrugged, Not sure when I will be, guess it depends how long till we get the job done, Or they stop paying. Kaito stared at Kuja, And said with a very curious tone. You don t look like the type to fight in these war s Kuja sighed looking down at his glass swishing his glass around hearing the glass crack up against the side, then looked up at Kaito, Lets just say. . . I used to have people I cared for, but there not around anymore. When they did pass away, I wanted to follow them. But when I was going to I was suddenly attacked, The man had tried to kill me, ironic huh? Kuja sighed taking a swig of his beer and looking back up at Kaito. Well I ended up killing him with his own blade, was probably sheer damn luck on my part. But, it really made me want to live after that, I guess it seems so clich , but shit. That s what happened. Kaito across at Kuja grinning, Was that the first time you killed someone? Kuja looked over at Kaito smiling slightly, It just might be. At that moment a beer bottle flew by them and they heard a person start screaming about the rights of people had serverely declined in these warful times. Kaito didn't much care for society it didn't much interet him, as long as he got paid. Although if they threw another bottle in his direction someone was going to get there arm broken. Kuja on the other hand was interested about what they were talking about, he listened intruged, not that itw as hard to hear. since they were yelling loudly enough to get the whole rooms attention, shortly after a woman that was waiting talbles came over and asked them to quite down, which they really didn't care much for. since they pushed her off, and kept at it. Kaito isn't one to get his emotions so easily disturbed, But one of his few weakness's was woman, and seeing one in distress got him all shook up, and being able to inflict pain on his fellow man, for justified reasons, just made it a complete package. Right when he was about to strike vengence into these idiots, a bottle flew in his direction just in time for it to barely graze his face and crash into the wall behind him, His face was cut, and now it was extremely personal, someone was going to lose a arm.  
At that second Kaito stood, up Kuja looked over raising a eyebrow probably knowing that someone might die, and it wasn't going to be them two. Kaito started running towards the man that had his back to him, building up momentum, they were at the other side of the tavern, then at the last second he jumped doing a flying kick to the back of the mans head, causing it to crash into the tavern the loud thump could be heard, at that second the man to right looked up and over at kaito to see his fist crack into the side of his face blowing him off his chair and into the wall, then the last man looking up at Kaito horrified, as kaito knewed down infront of him staring at him, then the man, slowly reached for something on the table, and pushed it infront of Kaito's face, Kaito was about to crack his skull but then noticed it was a small round object, Kaito looked confused staring at him, then the man looked up at him saying. Bagel? Kaito stared down at this man, the sheer fact he offered him food after he beat up his friends, filled him, with such a great laughter then he could barely contain it, so he gladly took the bagel stepped off towards his table, stepping on the first mans back then walking towards the table were Kuja sat, then Kaito turned around and told him thanks for the bagel and asked them to leave before he was finished eating. . . . . Did, uh he just give you a Bagel? asked Kuja, Yep, and its rasin too, Kaito brought him his found running it down his face closing his eyes, looking at kaito, you are indeed a weird one. said Kuja, Hey man i got rid of those assholes, and got myself a damn free bagel, Just wish i could have got myself some jam too, At that second, someone tapped on Kuja's shoulder as he turned around and saw a can of jams, Thrusted into his face, while the man said "here" kuja smiled and said thank you, and handed it to Kaito. Kaito laughed taking a bit of it and putting it on it, then handed it back the the kid siting behind kuja, while grinning and saying thank you, almost scaring the child to death, while the kid had a hint of admiration for the man. Then going back and eating it with a bright smile on his face that would distort the image of him that everyone had around him, they weren't sure what to think of him now. Kuja thought to himself, that guy was damn lucky that Kaito is such a simpleton, glaring at him. Then a waitress came over with her eyes at the ground shyly then suddenly sat down next to them abrubtly, with a big smile on her face, looking over at Kaito saying thank you to him for getting rid of him. But kaito was to invested into his jam and bagel to notice her, then she turned to Kuja, with a very cute smile staring at him, he looked away, staring off into the background, and she just glared at him harder. He turned staring back at her, "Well What?" He asked, She moved closer to him, staring at him, Aren't you a mercerny?, she asked without hesitation, And if i am?  
She looked at him with a smile slightly tilting her head to the side, "If you are one of them mercenery types, why are you in this town? Kuja looked at her sighed to himself, sick of towns people bothering him about his moral ethic, like they gave a shit about how hes life was or anything that he had accomplished, They just saw him as a hired sword. He looked up at her, "We were hired to put down a rebellion in a near by town, I believe it was called Pharamond Heike or something like that. She looked over Kaito glaring at him as he devoured his bagel, he just ignored her, knowing she was looking and felt a tension build up inside of him. She asked Kaito, "is that true are you guys really going for that town?"  
Kaito finished up his bagel in a timely manor then looked up at her thinking in the most rude way he could "Bitch, This shit isn't classifed have you not noticed all the people coming through her or what?" She looked away looked away fully knowing she would get asshole answer back, but then looking back at kuja smilling then leaving a check behind and walking away. Kaito looked up at Kuja smiling saying "Man you so know i could have hit that" Kuja laughed shaking his head, man and you called her retarded? Kaito laughed to himself getting up and heading to pay the check while kuja got ready to walk out, gathering his things and heading for the door then waiting up for Kaito. They got the door together and started to walk outside, going from the sleezy cool air to the burning outside, they started walking down the road, Talking back and forth about the strange woman that asked such obvious questions, like she wanted to know if THEY would be there. At that second Kuja was bumped into then felt a tearing pain in his chest, he looked down and noticed a short dagger in his side, he clutched at it looking around for the person, but was too much in a daze to tell, he looked over at kaito but he was already gone, he was chasing that bastard down.  
Kaito dashes around the corner, going between people both young and old, not giving a crap who knocked over, nor unlocking hes eyes off hes target, it looked like a young woman, short yet pretty, although at that moment she showed a expression that he doubted many would ever see, she was afraid. For her very life, she had heard about Kaito during the war, and knew that he would not spare her life after attacking hes ally. She suddenly dashed a corner crashing into a near by Yakuza looking man, he quickly grabbed onto her shoulder, to which she turned around lifting a leg up slamming it into the side of hes face, as she turned and kept running the man crashing into the wall behind him, making a loud crashing impact, it was apparent she was strong, but why was she so afraid of Kaito. Kaito dashed forward shouting clearing hes path at full speed, she dashed around the corner of a building, which kaito followed behind her, only to turn and see a dagger thrown at him, he barely evaded, he thought. Bearing through the pain as it cut hes arm, blood splattering against the wall as a random man started sprinting at him, clearly he had fallen into a trap, he grinned. As if he gave a fuck. He gave a hard step forward, planting hes foot firmly into the ground, as he pushed hes arm forward cracking hes hand into the jaw of the man running at him, without a moments hesitation he sent a vertical punch cracking into the mans stomach, broken bones could be heard as the man collapsed over. Kaito shoved him out of the way, running past looking around not seeing the woman anywhere he punched the near by wall out of frustration. Kuja laid bleeding slightly lighter now, visible powder covering hes wound, such a wound in this time was extremely arrogant if they would assume it would kill him, in this day and age, even near death was possible to escape from. This was either just a threat or someone was playing with him. he wanted to know which. He slammed hes foot on the grind while punching hes fists together psyching himself up, ready to take whatever next was coming. he started dashing down the business distract, looking for Kaito, Sure he would find him where ever he found people acting violent, or drunk. Same thing he thought chuckling to himself. He then took a break relaxing catching hes breath he had checked the whole town by the time he had rested, not being able to find him. Suddenly he heard a loud siren blaring, he understand the siren from what he perceived as a attack due to the locals who were taking up arms, as far as he knew most of the Mercenaries that were in the town had already moved out, or were too drunk to do shit. He saw a man running towards him with a note, when the man finally got up to him in all the ruckus he read it and understand, there was a small tactical team, moving from place to place assassinating any person who would be thought of as a threat, and that currently there were at the field outside town preparing artillery for a bombardment of the village. He unsheathed hes sword dashing for outside of town, Surely that idiot had already find himself there already. 


End file.
